


Unexpected

by telldebatz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of cheese, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unexpected things come to light when Stiles & Derek end up in the locker room at school, in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this gifset that Sinycath made and posted on tumblr: <http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/119400353849/im-sorry>
> 
> A **BIG** thanks to **@eloiserummaging** and **@Thraceadams** for reading my stuff over, fixing things and pointing out stuff and all kinds of stuff.
> 
> If you see any errors, or anything please let me know so I can fix them. :D

"I'm sorry," Derek told Stiles, while he was showering in the boys locker room at school. He’d gotten splashed with who even knows what all down his front. The worst thing was it had seeped into his clothes, and he could feel it sticking to his skin.

"Stop it. You've said sorry already. Four times in five minutes actually, or something like that. I forgive you, but you can't keep doing this. Stop keeping me away from everything," Stiles told him, as he let the hot spray of the shower hopefully get rid of all the incriminating, supernatural evidence.

"I'm sor- I mean, I didn't want to worry you. Scott and I were handling it," Derek almost apologized again, and Stiles leaned against the shower wall with one hand. Once the guy got going with the apologies, he just kept going.

"Yeah, right. You guys didn't even know what that thing was until I showed up- and got splattered with it because you eviscerated it." Stiles had told them he was this close to finding out what it was, but did they wait for him? Nope, just rushed into it like the idiots they were. He was obviously the brains of this outfit.

"I just want to keep you safe. I don't want anything more to happen to you." Stiles could practically picture Derek sitting on one of the benches next to the lockers, with his head in his hands or something dramatic or mopey like that.

"I totally get that, but you can't keep me wrapped up in bubblewrap. I need to help." Stiles turned off the shower, and realized that he didn't have a nearby towel, which was just great, such typical luck for him. He'd just have to suck it up and ask for a towel.

"And I need to protect you because you're it for me. You are all I have left," Derek told Stiles, as Stiles was thinking about his towel issue, and well, that was new. Sure, they had been getting closer and closer recently. There were definitely feelings on Stiles’ side, but it could be so hard to read Derek that Stiles had no idea what he thought. Stiles had thought that maybe in Derek’s mind Stiles was still just that annoying kid that got Derek arrested on suspicion of killing his sister, but maybe not.

"I'm not sure Cora would like you saying that," Stiles told him, and that was true. Sure, Cora wasn't around but she was still Derek’s sister and cared a great deal for him even if she hadn't stuck around Beacon Hills to help them out. Maybe she just wasn't built for all this craziness, maybe she'd be back later. Who knew.

"Well, she's not here. She's somewhere in South America playing happy family with her adopted pack," Derek muttered, and if that didn't sound a little bitter then Stiles would find a hat and eat it. Brim and all. But who could really blame the guy, because his life had been crap.

"You still cannot keep me away from things I can help you guys with. You protect me, and I protect you. Now can you do me a favour, and hand me that towel?" Stiles motioned for the towel lying on the bench next to Derek, and really hoped it wasn't too dirty. "Thanks. But I mean it, stop keeping things from me," Stiles told Derek, stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around his waist before Derek suddenly but gently pushed him up against the lockers and kissed him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and went with the flow. He wouldn't mind going a little faster, but Derek seemed pretty set on doing things slowly. Very slowly, probably intentionally so Stiles would go crazy. That would be so like him, the asshole.

"So, kissing is a thing now?" Stiles murmured between soft kisses, and he hardly noticed the cold lockers at his naked back.

"If you want," Derek replied, while he made his way down Stiles' neck.

"Oh, I want," Stiles whispered almost under his breath, but he knew Derek caught it because he moved back up from his neck to give him another kiss.

Stiles would have worried about a nightguard or a janitor or something a few years ago, but after everything that had happened people seemed to think no one would be crazy enough to actually come here at night and they didn't even bother to send anyone. That, and the Sheriff probably wouldn’t be able to find anyone who wanted to do it.

"Even if you don't think so, you also have my dad and Scott. Even Melissa. You're not alone in this. You know that, right?" Stiles muttered in between kisses. Derek lowered his face to kiss the side of Stiles’s neck, and possibly sniff his neck a few times. Stiles was just going to chalk that up to him being wolfy.

"Yeah, I know. But only because of you. Besides, everyone I’ve ever loved or cared for has either died or tried to use me." 

Stiles leaned back, as much as one can when backed up against the lockers and stared at him. 

"You’ve never used me, at least not without asking me first. But you could die anytime, from anything, and that’s a scary thought."

"Yeah, life sucks that way. But that doesn't mean you need to stock up on that bubblewrap we talked about earlier. We just need to deal with what life throws our way, and I kind of need to get dressed. It's pretty late." Stiles knew that brushing away Derek's worries like that wasn't the best idea ever and they'd have to talk about this more later, but he was actually starting to feel pretty awkward in only a towel and with their luck they would totally get caught here like this no matter what. He didn't want his Dad to be woken up for something like his son breaking into the high school, and in the company of an unsavory character. They would totally call Derek that.

Stiles dressed in clothes borrowed from the lost and found in the coach's office because no way was he putting his own clothes back on. But that didn’t happen until after at least another fifteen minutes or so of making out. He was a growing boy and he needed all the mischief he could get away with. Especially of the sexual nature.

"Seriously, next time I say wait, you'll actually wait for me, right?" Stiles asked Derek, as they left the same way they had snuck in earlier. Derek just rolled his eyes at him before slithering out the open window. The thing he had eviscerated had been just outside the school, but Scott had already taken it away to Deaton who would do who knows what with it. Stiles, for one, didn't and didn’t want to.

Stiles caught up with Derek once outside, and grabbed his hand to make him stop. "You didn't answer my question. You're going to stop taking shit on yourself, and getting yourself hurt, right?" Stiles asked him again, and laced their fingers together like this was a stupid teenage rom-com.

Derek just stared at their interlaced fingers for a while, before he sighed and nodded his head a little. And that was probably about as much as Stiles was going to get out of him right now. Which is why after that Stiles leaned in, and gave him another kiss.

It could have gotten more serious, except then Stiles slipped on something and fell down on the wet, muddy grass, because of course he would. He pulled Derek down with him, but not on purpose, and thankfully he didn't fall down on top of Stiles because that could have hurt. Or been kind of hot, damn it.

"Ugh, of course. Why should I get to be clean tonight. Okay, I need to go home before I slip on a banana peel and break something. Give me a ride home?" They both sat on the ground, and Stiles sulked about his clumsiness but he thought he saw a bit of amusement cross Derek's face before it was gone.

"I think I better do that. Who knows what could happen otherwise," Derek agreed with a straight face, but it definitely sounded like he was trying to make a joke. He stood up and yanked Stiles up with him, seemingly in a better mood now than before.

"Ha ha, funny. Lead the way," Stiles grumbled at him, and tried to wipe away as much mud and grass as he could from his borrowed clothes as Derek led the way to his car. On the way there, Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, laced their fingers together again, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. \o/
> 
> At first it was gonna be angsty, but apparently, it didn't want to go that way so yeah. But I'm quite happy with the results. :3


End file.
